A Legend is Born
by MissOblivion
Summary: Reaver is wandering the halls of Bloodstone Mansion when he comes across a couple of items that bring back memories best forgotten. First in a series of three. Reaver's past - Fable 2 - Fable 3
1. Forgotten Memories

So this is a story about Reaver's past :) The story is finished, I'm just waiting for my editor to be done with the rest. If you find any mistakes or something that doesn't quite make sense let me know! I'm extremely nervous because this is the first thing I'm posting and my first fanfic. This is also going to be the first story in a series of 3. Reaver's past - Fable 2 - Fable 3 So enjoy :D

Disclaimer: Fable and all that goes with it does not belong to me sadly :(

* * *

><p>Reaver was roaming the halls of his mansion. In a few days or so he would have to find some poor sap to sacrifice to those charming fellows in Wraithmarsh. He was bored at the moment, having nothing to do which was a rare thing, so he wandered his abode. Making his way further into the house he walked by an old storage room. He stopped and looked at the door, wondering what treasures were stashed in there, he had quite a few storage rooms and couldn't remember which one this was. He opened the door and lit a lamp to see better.<p>

He meandered around the room looking at the boxes he had stacked on one another. His eyes then fell upon a worn old looking chest and he stopped immediately. Was this really what he thought it was? If it was ,why had he not gotten rid of it already? Thrown it into the sea, sold it to some idiot, tried burning it, anything! He drew in a deep breath and walked closer to the chest. He unlocked it with the only key to open it that he always kept on him and quickly ﬂipped open the top gazing onto it's contents, freezing in his place when he did so. In the chest sat a bow and a ring. He shut the lid and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger; almost as if trying to stop the sudden pounding in his head. Slowly he opened the lid again and pulled out a very intricate looking bow, black as night with blood red unreadable words written along the length. He cringed knowing now what those words were capable of. The grip of the bow had a protective cover for your hand which was the same red as the words. He pulled on the string and let go, watching it bouncing back. It was like the bow was brand new, never been used, but oh how he knew better than that. He sighed sitting on the ﬂoor next to the chest and set the bow down.

Reaching back into the chest he pulled out the ring examining it. It was solid gold with an emerald set in the middle with two diamond framing it. That damn emerald, he had bought it because of how much it looked like her eyes, and he loathed the memories it brought as he gazed upon it. Shutting his eyes he squeezed the ring in his gloved hand, hoping against all hope that it would disappear. Opening his hand he glanced down with disdain, the ring perfectly fine in his palm. Closing his eyes again he threw the ring across the room, memories creeping into his mind. He tried blocking them out like he always did, but with him now seeing the bow and ring, his mind would not let him stop the images ﬂashing behind his closed lids.

* * *

><p>Dorian was 5 years old at the time. He had dark brown hair that sat on his head in an unruly manner and big turquoise colored eyes with specks of emerald that were full of spark and life. He had one single beauty mark on his upper left check and his clothes were that of a paupers, worn and dirty, but comfortable. He lived with his parents in the town of Oakvale as simple farmers. Today he was accompanying his mother through the town as she ran errands. His mother, Acacia, had the same dark brown hair as his and it hung slightly past her shoulders. Her eyes were a brilliant emerald and she wore simple farming clothes. She had soft feminine features and had always been attractive. Dorian tugged on his mothers hand, eager to be out in the town. Spotting a huge man that had just walked into the town center he stopped and stared wide-eyed for a second before turning his puppy-dog eyes up to his mother. "Mother! Is that really who I think it is? Is that really Ranger? The Hero of Oakvale?" He asked in an excited voice.<p>

His mother laughed and leaned down kissing her son on the forehead. "Yes it is dear, let's go say hello." She said and they started walking over to the man who was fondly scanning the town. Ranger was now 70, having had defeated Jack of Blades twice when he was in his thirties. Now he had settled down in Knothole Glade and was married with a few of his own children. Even so, every year on the anniversary of his mother's death he visited Oakvale to pay his respects at her grave, and to visit some of the people. Dorian had always been too young before to realize who the man was and what he had done. In the past year however, he had grown a healthy does of hero worship as his mother read him stories of Ranger's adventures. This was the first time Dorian would be meeting Ranger with this knowledge. He ran up to the man and tugged on his pants.

Ranger looked down at the young boy and smiled crouching down to his level. "Look what we have here! Hello, I'm Ranger, nice to meet you." He said sticking his hand out to shake the boys.

Dorian was thrilled and stuck his tiny hand into the huge hand offered, shaking it with all his might, trying to impress the Hero. He puffed his chest out and gave him a huge smile as he replied. "Hi! I'm Dorian, this is my mama. Wow! You're so much bigger then I thought you'd be! I'm a huge fan!" His mother was behind him and had to cover her mouth to suppress a giggle from her son's choice of words.

"Why hello Dorian. Yes I am big, that's what happens when you're a hero. You're pretty strong for your age, you know." He said chuckling at the boys obvious attempts to impress. He had dealt with many fans, children and adults alike, over the years and had grown accustomed to these happenings.

"Thanks! I've been trying to be as strong as I can. When I grow up I want to be a Hero like you! Though so far I've been better with my slingshot more than anything else." The boy said, slightly frowning.

Ranger laughed and gently rufﬂed the boys hair. "Don't you worry about that, I've always been better with my bow more than my sword or will. A well placed shot while hidden can make all the difference. Plus you can keep your distance while picking off your enemies."

The boy bounced up and down thrilled with the Hero's words. His mother interrupted then. "Ah yes, he has had very good aim so far. But I'm sure you have more to do then talk to us." She smiled at Ranger and then looked down at her son. "Dorian dear, it's time to go."

Dorian frowned not wanting to stop talking but knew better than to argue with his mother. He looked back to Ranger and gave him another huge smile. "Thank you for talking to me. It was real nice to meet you!"

Ranger chuckled and shook the boys hand again before standing up. "It was sure nice to meet you as well, good luck on any travels you partake in the future." He said and winked at the boy. He turned to Acacia and bowed. "And it was a pleasure to meet you as well mam." He straightened, gave them another smile and turned heading towards the cemetery, stopping and talking to the people who approached him.

Dorian looked after Ranger while walking at his mother's side until he could no longer see him as they entered a shop. "He was so nice mama, when we get home will you read me the story of how he defeated Jack of Blades? Pleeeease" He said giving his mother puppy-dog eyes again.

She laughed and waved to the shopkeeper. "We'll see when we get home." The boy nodded excitedly, knowing that once they were home he would be able to manipulate her to read to him.

He had found in the last year that if he gave her his puppy-dog eyes and asked with a please, he could get almost anything. He had become quite the little charmer, always getting into trouble, pulling pranks and the like. When he did get in trouble he'd just give her his look and add something along the lines of "I'm sorry mama, I didn't mean it!", "I'm sorry mama, I didn't know!" or "I'm sorry mama, I won't do it again." and he'd get off scotch free. He was also an only child, so he was spoiled more than the other children in town.

Once they got home his mother started to make dinner and promised that after she would read to him. He smiled triumphantly and helped her in what little ways her could. Dinner was almost ready when his father, Eston, came home from working on the farms. His father had masculine features, black messy hair, clear blue eyes, and the same beauty mark as his son giving him a roguishly handsome look. His farmers clothes seemed to frame his toned arm muscles. Dorian ran and jumped into his arms as soon as he walked in the door. "Papa, papa, guess who I met today!"

His father laughed swinging him around in a circle before hugging him with one arm and walking over to his wife, hugging her with the other while planting a kiss on her lips. Dorian scrunched his face up at the kiss. "Evening loves! Oh don't give me that look son, one day you'll understand. Who did you meet today?" He asked poking the tip of Dorian's nose.

"I met Ranger! The Hero of Oakvale! He was in town today and he was really nice. He was also gigantic! I got to shake his hand and everything! It was so exciting papa! I wish you had been there!" Dorian said excitedly.

"How exciting son! And I've met him before, very nice fella. Wonder how he's doing." His father replied setting his son down at the dinner table.

His mother looked on lovingly, content with her life and very much in love with her husband and son. "Dinner will be done in a few minutes." She said finishing cooking. Eston winked at his wife and continued to listen to his son talking about the Hero. Acacia brought the food over and they all began to eat while Dorian continued to chatter during the meal about all the adventures he would go on once he was older. His parents would laugh and give each other knowing looks while listening. After dinner, Eston helped Acacia clean up the dishes while Dorian played with his slingshot in the yard, hitting bottles on a fence with uncanny accuracy.

Ranger, having finished at the cemetery, was wondering around town, slowing walking towards his old home. Once there he saw Dorian practicing out front and was surprised to see how good the boy really was. "Wow you really are good with that aren't you?" He said startling the boy. A huge smile grew on Dorian's face when he saw the Hero.

"Yes sir! I hope to be the best in all of Albion one day!" He said puffing out his chest hitting another bottle while trying to show off.

Ranger chuckled and Eston came out to get his son, seeing the old Hero he greeted him cheerily. "Ah, hello there! My son told me he met you today. How are you?" He asked shaking the Hero's hand.

"I'm good, thanks for asking. Quite a talent your son has." Stepping close to the man he lowered his voice so the boy couldn't hear. "Are any of your ancestors Hero's?"

Eston chuckled and smiled big. "Hero blood runs in both my wife and my own families. It just hasn't manifested in a few generations. You think Dorian might be one?"

"He has amazing aim for such a young child. I would not be surprised if he was." Ranger said smiling at the young boy.

Dorian came running up and looked to the men talking. "Hey! What are you too whispering about? I hate being left out" He said frowning and looking like a sad puppy.

His father smiled answering him. "We were just talking about what a great shot you are son!" Dorian perked up at the comment and his eyes lit up.

Ranger kneeled down again to the boys level. "Say, how about I give your dad one of my bows for you to use once you become of age?"

"No way! Really! That'd be so so amazing! Oh boy I don't know what to say! Thank you so much!" He cried hugging the old Hero.

Ranger chuckled while hugging the boy back. He let go as the boy jumped up and down, eager to see the bow. The Hero pulled out a very intricate looking bow, black as night with blood red unreadable words written along the length. The grip of the bow had a protective cover for your hand which was the same red as the words. Dorian gasped at the sight of it. It was so beautiful, and also very deadly looking. Eston's eyes had shot wide open as he realized what bow this was. Dorian ran into the old Hero's arms again and thanked him over and over again. Finally the boy pulled back and ran into the house to tell his mother of the good news.

"S-Skorm's bow? I thought that was your favorite?" Eston asked dumbfounded as to why Ranger was giving his son this infamous bow.

"It is, but I have no need of it and I have two girls, neither one has shown any real signs of being a Hero. I know it's strange that I'm giving this to your son rather than my children or someone that I at least know better. But the bow picks it's next owner as strange as that sounds, and this bow has just chosen your son." Seeing the scared look in the mans eyes he continued. "Do not worry, it's not evil and does not inﬂuence a person. It has had no effect on me at all besides helping me kill my enemies. You do trust me don't you?"

Eston, knowing that the Hero was pure good shook his head. The man had after all sacrificed all the power in the world twice. Once when he threw the Sword of Aeons into the void instead of killing his sister. The second time when he had tossed Jack of Blade's mask into lava destroying it forever. "Yes of course I do, I'm just surprised." He responded while the Hero smiled at him. Dorian came bounding back out of the door, Acacia following. She stopped short when she saw the bow that Ranger had in his hands.

"But, isn't that " She said quietly while her husband slid his arm around her waist.

"Yes, but don't worry, I'll tell you later." Eston said placing a kiss on her cheek.

Ranger smiled at the couple. "Well I have to be off now, it was great meeting you all." He handed the bow to Eston while he talked. "I trust you'll know the right age to give this to the lad." He then turned to Dorian and crouched down. "Now you take good care of that bow, your parents and the town while I'm gone." He said rufﬂing the boys hair again.

"I will Ranger! I'll take care of them all! Thank you so much again! I can't wait to tell my friends!" Dorian replied hugging the Hero again.

Ranger chuckled and got up bowing to his parents. "I shall be off now, your son is very well behaved and polite. Farewell." Eston, Acacia and Dorian all stood waving to the Hero as he disappeared in a ﬂash of blue.

"Wow, I can't wait to tell everyone else!" Dorian squealed with excitement.

"You'll be the envy of all your friends son! But it's getting late now, time for bed." Eston said caring the bow into the house with his other hand still around his wife. Dorian followed and went straight to his room, changing and hopping into bed.

Acacia watched as Eston mounted the bow on a wall. "Dorian shouldn't be able to reach this for a while yet." He turned and kissed his wife on the cheek still talking. "Now dear, I'll wait while you tuck in the little rascal."

She laughed and turned to leave. "Yes, well it'll be a little bit, I promised to read him a story and have yet to do so, so you know he'll want me to read it to him now."

"Let me guess, one about Ranger and Jack of Blades?" Eston replied with a smile.

"You know him too well dear." Acacia said entering Dorian's room.


	2. A Hero's Death

Chapter 2  
>If you find any mistakes or something that doesn't quite make sense let me know! Hope you enjoy :D<p>

Disclaimer: Fable and all that goes with it does not belong to me sadly :(

* * *

><p><strong>5 years later<strong>

Dorian was ten now, and was at home helping his mother with some chores when Cecelia Anderson came over with her sons Tristan and Ewan. Cecelia was Acacia's best friend and they always chatted together about the latest gossip and what not. Cecelia's husband Thomas was also best friends with Eston. When they were younger they would all go on double-dates together. Cecelia had light blonde hair with doe brown eyes and had a simple look about her. Tristan and Ewan were twins, Ewan had the same look as his mother with light blonde hair and brown eyes, Tristan looked more like his father with brown hair and blue eyes. Dorian, Tristan and Ewan were all best friends, always causing mischief and getting into trouble. Today when Dorian opened the door Cecelia looked deeply troubled. "Hello Dorian, please, get your mother, you may want to hear what I have to say as well." She said looking solemn.

Dorian looked confused but got his mother. They all went out to the porch, Acacia and Cecelia sat down on the chairs while Dorian and the boys stood waiting. "What's this all about?" Dorian whispered to Tristan.

Tristan shrugged his shoulders, "She's been this way ever since Mrs. Cooper visited her a short while ago. Right after she left mother brought us straight over here." Mrs. Cooper was the town gossip, and might as well be the town crier. Whenever there was news from Bowerstone or elsewhere she was the first one to know and would walk around town telling everyone.

Settling down Acacia spoke up. "Whats going on Cecelia? Is everything alright?"

"I'm afraid I bring bad news, for all of Albion really." Cecelia said gaining confused looks from all of them. "Ranger, the Hero of Oakvale, died the other week." She said face crumpling in sadness. Acacia gasped and her eyes ﬂew wide while she covered her mouth with her hand. Tristan and Ewan stared, mouths hanging open, at their mother. Dorian stared at his own mother, she looking back at him, a silent no on his lips.

Acacia turned back to her friend. "Are you sure? How?"

"Positive, Leslie Cooper told me just before I came over. He passed in his sleep. Who's going to protect us all now! What if something happens!" She said, her last sentences bordering on panic.

"Calm down Cecelia, he wasn't the only Hero. He was certainly the best, but not the only one. At least he went peacefully in his sleep. He's with Avo now." Acacia said somberly.

Dorian shoved past his friends heading for his room, glancing at the bow mounted on the wall. He stopped when he saw the black shimmer, almost as if it was alive. Slowly walking over he reached up to touch it when he felt hands clasp his shoulders. He jumped and turned around, sighing in relief when it was just his mother. Before he could say anything she pulled him into her arms holding him. "Oh Dorian, I'm so sorry, I know you were waiting for his visit this year."

He grabbed onto his mother letting a few tears slip, thinking to himself. How could Ranger die? He was a Hero! The Hero of Oakvale! Savior of Albion and now he was gone. Feeling the loss of Ranger, Dorian shivered as his first fears of death crossed his mind. Finally letting go, he pulled away. His mother still held his shoulders when she looked at him, tears staining her face. "Why?" Was all he asked.

She let a few more tears slip down her cheeks before answering. "It was his time. Everyone dies eventually. When it's your time to go, it's your time. You can't argue with death or escape it, death comes to everyone. But enough of such talk, how about you go play with your friends for now while I talk with Cecelia." She finished hugging him once more and placing a kiss on his forehead before turning and going to her friend still on the porch. Dorian glanced at the bow again, it looked normal now, no shimmering or anything. He shivered once more and headed out to his friends. Both Tristan and Ewan looked just as heartbroken as Dorian, and they all shared a knowing look. Dorian turned and walked to the covered bridge that was few paces from his house, his friends followed him to the other side.

He continued down the path and to the other side of the road where there was a field in front of the entrance to Oakvale's catacombs . Sitting down in the field he let his head fall into his hands. Tristan sat down besides him while Ewan wandered the field. The boys just sat there in silence, not needing to speak to know what the other was feeling. Finally Dorian looked up at the other, hugging his knees. "I don't want to die." Was all he said.

Tristan looked up now, surprised at his words. "Well neither do I, but were still young. We won't have to worry about that for a while."

Dorian shook his head. "I don't know "

"Don't think about it for now, hey why don't we go annoy some of the younger kids? Or practice with our slingshots, not that you need any practice." He mumbled the last bit.

Getting up from the ground Dorian's shoulder slumped, which was a strange sight considering the boy was always cocky and confident. "Let's just go shoot, I don't wan't to deal with the younger kids right now."

"Sounds good to me. Hey Ewan! Come on we're gonna go shoot." Tristan said getting up as well. The three of them walked back to the house to set up some bottles while Acacia and Cecelia sat on the porch talking.

"I hope this doesn't have too much of an effect on the boys." Cecelia thought out loud.

Acacia looked over to them, Ewan and Tristan weren't as good as Dorian but they tried their best, and kept pushing the other boy trying to mess him up. She smiled at the scene and turned back towards her friend. "I'm sure they'll be fine. They're strong boys."

Cecelia sighed. "I wonder where they're going to bury the Hero?"

"Probably at the guild with the other three great Heros. He deserves it to say the least." Acacia said wistfully. "I wish they'd bury him here, but that's not going to happen."

"Hmm, yes I suppose he will be buried there" Cecelia commented.

Acacia smiled and they chatted about the latest gossip and such until it was late in the day.

"It was good talking to you Acacia! See you tomorrow?" She asked laughing. "Come on boys, time to go home and get washed up for dinner. Goodbye Dorian, see you tomorrow." The boys groaned not wanting to go home but said their goodbyes to their friend and Acacia.

"See you guys tomorrow. Goodbye Mrs. Anderson, take care." Dorian said before following his mother inside the house to help her with dinner. Once dinner was ready Eston came home, a little later than usual.

"Sorry I'm a bit late loves, was caught up talking to a few of the men." He said greeting both of them with a hug and a kiss.

Acacia smiled sitting down at the table. "It's alright dear, how was your day?" For the rest of the night they all sat there talking about their days. Acacia told Eston about the sad news of Ranger's passing and they all mourned over the old Hero's loss.

Once it was time for Dorian to go to bed he glanced at the bow once more before walking into his room. It almost looked like it was shimmering again, but he chalked it up to him being tired and so he changed and ﬂopped on his bed. He was exhausted from the emotions running through him and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

"He'll be ok love, he's a strong boy." Eston said after Acacia expressed her worry for him.

She sighed, "Your right. I'm just worried." Looking at her husband she smiled. "I do worry too much don't I?"

"Yes you do, but that's alright, I'll always love you, no matter how much of a worry-wort you are." Eston winked at her and kissed her.


	3. Love at First Sight

Chapter 3

Cheesy title is cheesy. And I can't think of anything else to name it lol. If you find any mistakes or something that doesn't quite make sense let me know! Hope you enjoy :D

Disclaimer: Fable and all that goes with it does not belong to me sadly :(

* * *

><p><strong>5 years later<strong>

Dorian stared out the kitchen window lifelessly. He was 15 and home alone while his father was at work. His mother had just died a few weeks ago from a fever. He didn't know what to do with himself. How was he supposed to go on without his mother? She was still so young and it scared him. What if he was next? What if his dad or one of his friends were next? He pushed the thoughts away as he sat down at the table and ran his hands down his face. His sight landed on the bow, it shimmering again like it had done before. Confused he got up and walked over to it. Examining it, he decided it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him. He touched it and instantly pulled his hand back at how cold the bow was. Tentatively he reached back out and grabbed the bow down from the mount. Slowly he thought he heard it whispering to him. He dropped it and stepped back. It was a bow, it couldn't have been whispering to him! He really was losing his mind. He picked up the bow and mounted it before walking outside.

The warmth of the sun shone down on his now sun-kissed skin. The house across from theirs was for sale, Mr. Mason had died before his mother from the same fever. He glared at the house, blaming the dead man for his mother catching the fever. He then realized that the for sale sign now had a 'SOLD' plastered on it. He cocked his head, curious as to who bought it. Tristan came running down the path and ran right into Dorian knocking them both to the ground. "What the hell!" Dorian said pushing the other boy off of him.

Tristan gave him a lopsided smile and laughed. "Well I wasn't going to ram into you but then I thought it'd be fun."

Dorian rolled his eyes and got up brushing the dirt from his clothes. Now being taller than everyone else his age, he looked down at his friend and pointed to the sign watching Tristan turn around to look at it. "Heard anything about who bought it?" He asked.

Tristan thought and then shrugged his shoulders. "No clue, mom hasn't said anything about anyone new moving to town. Though she hasn't said anything of much lately. She still misses your mom a lot."

Dorian stiffened upon talk of his mother, not wanting to really think of it. "So what are you up too? I'm surprised Ewan's not with you."

"I ran off without him. He was getting on my nerves so I thought I'd come hang with you. What are you up too?" Tristan said wandering over to the steps of the house and sitting down.

"I wasn't really up to anything. How's Emily?" Dorian asked raising an eyebrow. Emily Brooks was the prettiest girl in Oakvale. She had bright blonde hair, shimmering blue eyes with a very developed body for her age. Her family also was the wealthiest, so of course she always dressed nice. Originally she had gone after Dorian, he was the best looking guy in Oakvale. Unfortunately her timing was horrible. She had started hitting on him right after his mother died and he had wanted nothing to do with her at the time. So instead she turned to his friend, Tristan, and now they were dating.

Tristan placed his chin in his palm then answered. "She's okay I guess. I don't know she acts weird sometimes. But so do all the other girls. I just don't get them all that much."

Dorian chuckled and sat down next to him. "You'll get the hang of it. Why don't you ask your dad for some advice?"

"I really should, I just haven't gotten the time. He's always with mom worrying over her, or at work." Tristan sighed. "So you wanna go to the docks and fish or something?"

"How about I meet you there in a little bit. I think I'll visit my mother's grave first." Dorian said, his smile disappearing.

Tristan looked at him with an odd expression. "You're going to go by yourself? I don't know man, that place gives me the creeps. It's so dark and empty."

"I don't mind it so much, it is kinda creepy, but I want to visit her first." Dorian got up and started heading towards the covered bridge. "I'll met you at the docks in a bit."

"Ok, see you later." Tristan watched as his friend disappeared walking down the path. He then shoved himself up from sitting and walked in the opposite direction towards the docks.

Dorian stood in front of the huge doors with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Ignoring it he grabbed the door and swung it open heading for his mother's resting place. Luckily the catacombs had been renovated from mere tunnels to crypts and and his mother was close to the entrance. Dropping to his knees in front of her coffin, his head dropped and his hair fell covering his face. "Why did you have to leave. It's not fair. It wasn't your time." He whispered meekly. Sitting there he suddenly heard a noise from deeper in the place, unaware of what he was doing he got up and walked further in. The area was dark, and the lights at the front didn't reach very far and soon he couldn't see anything. Shaking his head he turned around and headed out of the crypts walking through the ever expanding town.

Emily saw him walking along the path and hurried to fall into step besides him. "Hi Dorian." She purred.

"Hey Emily." He said walking with his hands in his pockets.

"I heard the house across from yours sold. Some people with the last name of Whitfield. They're from Knothole Glade. Should be arriving either today or tomorrow." She said eyeing him.

"I saw it sold, didn't know who bought it though. Knothole? Huh, maybe I should go back home to help them when they arrive." He said lost in thought.

"Ooo I'll come with you to help!" Emily said clasping his arm.

Dorian stopped and threw a lopsided grin towards her. "Ok, I have to tell Tristan first though, I was going to meet him at the docks."

Emily made a face and let go of his arm. "I'll meet you back at your house then."

"You don't want to see your boyfriend?" He asked bluntly, although he knew the answer.

"He's been kinda weird lately, I don't want to see him right now." She said frowning, she just didn't really like him all that much in general. She would much rather be with Dorian. She always got what she wanted and so eventually he would be hers, or so she thought.

He chuckled recalling Tristan saying she acts weird sometimes. "Well I'm going to go talk to him, maybe I'll stay for a while, I'm not sure."

"Don't be too long, I'll wait for you over here by the well." She winked and walked away.

Running his hand through his hair he continued walking. He didn't exactly want to tell Tristan about Emily still trying to get with him. Tristan had never been one for observation and was completely oblivious to the way Emily acted towards Dorian. Sure he liked the attention she gave him, she was pretty after all. However she was still his best friends girlfriend and he didn't want to hurt or betray his friend. He spotted Tristan sitting on the edge of the docks and made his way over. Tristan spotted him and waved getting up. "Hey, that didn't take too long."

Dorian smiled back at him. "Yeah guess it didn't. Hey I ran into Emily on the way here. Seems the people that bought Mr. Mason's house are going to be moving in either today or tomorrow."

"Oh, she didn't say anything about me did she? I swear it's like the girl is staying away from me on purpose. Thats cool, wonder who they are." Tristan said crossing his arms.

Dorian scratched the back of his head awkwardly, clearly not comfortable. "No she didn't, maybe you should look for a new girlfriend? She does seem rather odd. Guess their last name is Whitfield. I thought it'd be nice to help them move in when they arrived. Never know, maybe they're young? Or maybe they'll have a cute girl around our age."

"I like Emily though, and she's plenty cute. Geez have you not really looked at her? She's got some real nice assets thats for sure." Tristan commented with a lewd smile on his face.

"I have looked at her. She's very attractive, but I doubt you'd be willing to share now would you?" Dorian replied with a smile matching his friends.

Tristan narrowed his eyes. "No I wouldn't. Hey where did you see her?"

"Over by the well, I assume your going to talk to her now?" Dorian asked amused.

Smiling shyly he nodded his head. "You can come if you want of course. But I have a feeling you'll be heading home to brood or something."

Dorian smacked him over the head. "I do not brood."

Tristan rubbed his head frowning. "Fine whatever. You have been rather odd lately, but I guess thats to be expected since recent events. Well catch you later! If you see Ewan why don't you smack him."

Before Dorian could reply the other had already darted, heading towards the well in the center of town. He sighed and decided to head to the general store before going home. Stepping in he waved to Mr. Gibbons who owned and ran the store. "Hello Dorian! Looking for anything specific?"

"Hey Mr. Gibbons, sorry no, just browsing for now." Dorian replied politely. Mr. Gibbons was bald, short, and not a very pleasant sight to say the least. But the man was nice, welcoming everyone who stepped into his store. He had a daughter named Lauren who was in the back room reading. She was a quiet person and would rather stick her nose in a book than deal with people. She had always had a school girl crush on Dorian though. She was 13, had copper colored hair and brown eyes with freckles on her pale skin. She peeked out and blushed seeing Dorian wandering around looking at random items.

She stepped out of the door and went to her father. "Um, need any help dad?"

Surprised to see her he raised an eyebrow. "Finally gotten tired of living in a book and decided to re-join the real world?" He chuckled as her cheeks reddened. "Your a lot like your mother Lauren. Could you watch the counter? I need a small break."

"No I didn't get tired of my books. I just thought I'd offer my help incase you needed anything. Ok, how long will you be?" She huffed crossing her arms.

He laughed and patted her back. "I'll only be a few minutes." Stepping outside the shop he waited close by watching for Dorian to leave. He knew his daughter had a crush on the boy and thought he'd leave them be. Who knows, maybe they'd end up together, he was a nice boy after all.

Dorian on the other hand was somewhat deep in thought while he glanced over the wares. Eyes landing on some apples he remembered that they were out back home. He picked a bag of them up and carried it over to the counter. "Oh, hello Lauren."

"Hiya Dorian, is that all?" She said slightly blushing again.

He smiled, he knew the girl liked him, all the girls in town did. His thoughts started wandering to how easy it would be to trick the girls into thinking he liked them, bed them, and then leave for the next girl. Lauren tapped her fingers on the counter bringing his attention back to the present. "Thats it for now. Although if I forgot anything I might have to come back tomorrow."

"O-oh well we'd be welcome to see you." She said hiding her face with her bangs. He paid and picked the bag back up.

"See you later Lauren." He said throwing a wink her way.

Her face went entirely red. "S-see you later Dorian."

Walking back home he smirked to himself, it was entertaining seeing the way he could get a girl to react to him. Taking a different path home than the one that would lead him through the middle of town and past the well, he greeted the people he passed in the streets and kept a smile on his face. Once he was almost home he saw Ewan staggering about, most likely looking for either him or Tristan. The boy was definitely lacking in the brains department, and he groaned not really wanting to deal with it right now, but deciding it wasn't that bad. "Hey Ewan, what are you up too?"

Startled to see Dorian appear Ewan spun around, making himself dizzy in the process. He placed a hand to his head closing his eyes for a moment before talking. "Oh hey Dorian, not much, I was just heading towards your house to find you or Tristan."

"Well here I am, Tristan's down by the well with Emily I think." He said walking past Ewan.

The boy turned to walk with him but found Dorian's pace a bit to fast for him. "Hey slow down a bit will you." Dorian rolled his eyes annoyed at the other boys slow pace but slowed. "Ugh if Tristan is with Emily I don't want to see him. She's mean." Dorian chuckled. Of course Emily would be mean to Ewan, he wasn't bright or as good-looking as Tristan or himself. The rest of the way home he listened to Ewan have a small rant about Emily and how he didn't like her, Tristan should dump her, he could do so much better than her and what-not. Honestly after a while Dorian tuned him out and only added a few 'yeah', 'uh-huh', and 'of course''s, bored with the conversation.

Once home he turned towards Ewan. "It's been good seeing you Ewan but I gotta go, I'll talk to you another time." He then opened the door and closed it before Ewan could reply. Hearing him mutter his goodbye and wander somewhere else Dorian sighed. He didn't exactly enjoy doing that but sometimes the boy just couldn't take a hint. Setting the package of apples down he grabbed one and started eating it while staring out the window. Once finished he stepped outside to throw the core away and looked down to the bridge to see a wagon heading his way. _Must be the new neighbors._ He thought to himself. Walking back into the house he looked himself over in a mirror, making sure nothing was in his teeth and that his hair was in a somewhat orderly fashion. Smiling at himself in the mirror he decided to change into a better outfit before stepping out. It took him all of 5 minutes to get ready and he walked over to the wagon that had stopped in front of Mr. Mason's old house.

Stepping down from the wagon was the most gorgeous girl he had ever laid eyes on. She had hair black as night that freely flowed down to her mid back, her eyes were the color of jade and her skin was a flawless creamy ivory. Her makeup consisted of luscious red lips, black eyeliner and mascara. She wore a simple black dress that hugged her body accentuating her curves, and boy did she have curves. The dress was laced in silver and was modest, not showing much of her skin. Dorian smiled, thoughts immediately going to how he could woo her while he walked over. She turned hearing him approach and gave him a small smile.

"Hello, I'm Dorian Gray, I'll be one of your new neighbors. I live across the street with my father." He said offering his hand out to her.

"I'm Briar Rose Whitfield. Nice to meet you Dorian." She said reaching for his hand to shake it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Briar Rose." He grinned as he gently brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it before letting go.

She raised an eyebrow unimpressed but forced herself to smile. "And to you as well, now if you'll excuse me I have to help my mother."

"Do you need any help? I'd be happy to offer any assistance I can." Dorian said before she turned around.

"I am quite able to do so myself. But I see the determination in your eyes so I'll let you help for now. Grab the bags in the back while I help mother." She said heading to the other side of the front of the wagon. "Mother, it's time to get down now."

Dorian walked to the back and was surprised to find only a few bags and no furniture. Picking up as many bags as he could hold, he heard a frail voice from the front. "Briar? We're here already? Oh do be careful I'm not light!"

Briar chuckled at her mother and helped her down, supporting most of her weight with her arms. Walking forwards towards the door she realized she hadn't unlocked it yet and mentally berated herself for being so foolish. Dorian came walking to the front and noticed the strange expression on the girls face. "Everything ok?" He asked slightly confused as to why she hadn't opened the door already.

"I forgot to unlock the door and the key is in my pocket. I-" She was cut off when her legs started to buckle under her mothers weight. Dorian had watched and knew what was coming, he dropped the bags and ran catching both her mother and Briar before they fell.

"Are you alright?" He asked staring intently into her eyes.

_His eyes are gorgeous._ Was the first thing she thought, then she thought he was fast, and close, too close for her liking. She pushed out of his arms and scowled at herself. "That's never happened before… Thank you."

He slightly frowned, all the other girls he had met would have at least wanted to stay in his arms for as long as possible. She seemed to be a strange one. He held her mother while she unlocked the door and swung it open. She tried taking her mother back but he just tutted and swung her mother fully into his arms carrying her into the house bridal style. Briar watched slightly confused and suspicious as to why he was helping so much. Sure he was good looking, but she didn't exactly trust men, and she certainly didn't have the time for them. Stepping into the house she looked around and pointed to the master bedroom. "That's going to be her room, we were told the house came fully furnished already so if you would please put her onto the bed in there that would be most welcome."

He immediately walked into the room and gently set her mother down on the bed. "Wha-who are you? You're not my Briar." She said confused.

Briar was at her side pushing him away and sitting next to her mother. "I'm right here mother, it's alright" He walked out of the room to go get the bags he had dropped.

"Who was that then dear? That wasn't you, too strong, plus they had a very… manly smell to them?" She asked reaching out for her daughter.

"He… he's our new neighbor, he's helping us move in." She replied taking her mother's hands.

Her mother visibly relaxed and started drifting off into sleep. "How nice of him, you… should talk… to him more… maybe…" Her words turned into mumbling and Briar stood carefully pulling the blanket out from her mother and placing it on top of her.

"Shhh, sleep mother, you need it." Kissing her mother on the forehead she walked back to the wagon to find Dorian chatting with two newcomers, a boy and girl. The boy and girl were holding hands but the girl was leaning in to Dorian while talking. Briar cleared her throat to get their attention and headed over. "Friends of yours?"

"Ah yes, this is Tristan Anderson, my best friend." Dorian began while Tristan stuck his hand out shaking Briar's. "And this is Emily Brooks, his girlfriend." He finished smiling at her. She shook Briar's hand as well but her eyes narrowed, instantly jealous of the new girl's looks. "Tristan, Emily, this is Briar Rose Whitfield."

Briar rolled her eyes at him. "Pleasure to meet you. You know I can introduce myself." She said cooly while going to the back of the wagon and picking up a couple of bags.

"Of course you can, I'm sorry I didn't mean to impose." Dorian replied. He turned and headed into the house, Briar behind him. "Anywhere specific you want the bags?"

"Just set them on the floor for now. Thank you again, for helping with mother." She said dropping her bags and heading back out.

He carefully set the bags down and followed, she grabbed a few more while he took the rest. Once done they walked back outside to the waiting couple. "Anything else you need?" He asked giving her one of his full smiles that usually made girls swoon.

"No, thank you once more. Nice meeting you all." she said and turned walking back into the house.

Dorian watched her leave and shut the door, brows furrowed completely baffled as to why she was so different. "Wow, she's like, totally not that nice is she." Emily said right away.

"I think she is very nice. She just probably has a lot on her mind seeing as she has to take care of her mother." Dorian countered back.

"I dunno, I just met her." Tristan said not really caring all that much about her personality and more about her looks. He was smart enough not to say anything on the later while in front of Emily though.

Emily crossed her arms letting go of Tristan's hand. "Well she didn't seem all that nice to me. Anyways, how about we go somewhere else. Dorian you should join us, it'd be _lovely_ to have you along." As she said her last sentence she leaned forward towards Dorian and placed her hand on his arm while batting her eyelashes.

Dorian sighed, his friend was truly blind, and as much as he would love to give in, he held back for his friend's sake. "Sorry, I've got things to do."

Emily pouted. "So you can't hang with us, your friends, but you were more than willing to help that harpy that just moved in."

Silently groaning Dorian crossed his arms about to speak. Meanwhile Briar had been on the other side of the door listening to the whole conversation. Without realizing what she was doing she had opened the door and stepped up to Dorian. "I'm glad you're still here, looks like I could use some help after all if your friends don't mind." _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_ Her mind screamed at her.

Dorian's words died on his lips upon hearing the door creak. His expression shifted instantly into relief and he smiled at Briar. Before he could speak Emily huffed. "Whatever, let's go Tristan." She snapped, then turned to Dorian and spoke in a much softer voice. "See you later Dorian." Winking she turned and headed off, Tristan waved to his friend and then followed after her.

"Alright, now that I've saved you from that trollop, good day." Briar said and began to spin around.

Dorian blinked in surprise for a second before reacting. "Wait!" Grabbing her wrist he stopped her and she turned back to face him.

She pulled her wrist out of his grasp and glared at him. "Do not touch me."

Putting his hands up like he was being arrested he spoke in an innocent tone. "Okay okay, now just wait a second, you can't say you still need my help and then say you don't."

Placing her hands on her hips she narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes I most certainly can. I suggest you stop trying to woo me or whatever it is your doing, I have more important things to do than deal with you."

He dropped his hands, expression unreadable. "I'm not trying to _woo_ you. I was simply being nice. Has no one ever been nice to you before?" He didn't want to lie to her but he also didn't want to admit that he was in fact trying to win her over.

"Yes people have, but most of them have only done so with an ulterior motive. So excuse me if I do not trust easily." She snapped at him.

"Well you'll find that it's different here. Here we just happen to be nice people, sorry to be suspicious by being nice." He growled.

Sighing in frustration she pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. "I'm sorry. I'm just stressed and worried about my mother and seem to have lost my manners. I'd offer you to come in to have something to drink, but as you know, we've only just arrived."

"It's fine, I understand. I'd offer you to come to my house for a drink but I don't think you'll leave your mother. Where is your father, if you don't mind me asking." He questioned, calming down.

She instantly tensed upon being asked about her father. "You're right, I won't leave her. My father left before I was born. It's been me and my mother my whole life." Seeing the pity forming in his eyes she held up her hand. "Do not pity me. My father was a low-life scum and I was and am better off without him. Now you said you're living with your father, where is your mother, if you don't mind me asking."

It was his turn to tense but she had answered his question. "My mother died a couple of weeks ago from the fever."

"Oh, well you have my condolences, which matter little I'm sure." She said dropping her gaze, ashamed of the way she had been acting towards him. "I don't know what I'll do once mother passes."

"They mean more than you think. I appreciate it. It's hard, but if you need someone to talk to, I'll be just across the street." He said giving her a solemn half smile. "But it's getting late and I should leave you to unpacking. My father will be home soon as well."

"I- thank you. I might have to take you up on that offer sometime. Yes it is. Farewell Dorian, it was nice meeting you." She blushed from his proposition.

Tenderly reaching out and taking her hand again he brought it up to his lips and kissed it once more. "It was a pleasure to meet you Briar Rose. I'm sure we will be seeing a lot more of each other." He let go of her hand and walked back to his house, giving her one last smile before closing the door. She stood there for a few seconds, holding her hand against her chest, cheeks red. Shaking her head and snapping out of her daze she promptly went back inside her own house to unpack. Try as hard as she could, she could not get Dorian Gray out of her mind for the rest of the evening.


	4. You Again

Chapter 4

So I had to break the previous chapter into two because it was so long, here's the second part!

If you find any mistakes or something that doesn't quite make sense let me know! Hope you enjoy :D

P.S. I'm not good at titles lol.

Disclaimer: Fable and all that goes with it does not belong to me sadly :(

* * *

><p>Dorian had started to make something for his father and self to eat for dinner while his mind replayed Briar's reactions. She certainly was a piece of work. Almost an ice queen but not quite. She had blushed at the end, which means he had already started to get through some layers. Although she had only started being nicer once he mentioned his mother had passed recently. Maybe she was just being nice because of that? He wasn't quite sure what to make of this new girl. What he was sure of, was that he liked her, a lot, which was strange for him. He had never really crushed on a girl, at least not that he remembered. All the girls always liked him, and now the tables had turned. This was going to be interesting to say the least.<p>

His father came home later than usual and was carrying a couple of items with him. The first was a barrel of hay, the second was a quiver filled with arrows. Eston set the items down on the porch and walked inside to greet his son. "You've grown up so fast, you're taller than me now!" He said giving his son a hug.

Smiling at his father he pulled back. "It hasn't been fast to me."

"Ah of course, young and impatient as always. Well lets eat, then I have a surprise for you. How was your day?" Eston inquired sitting down to eat.

Sitting down as well, Dorian spoke. "I was with Tristan for a bit today. I can't believe him! Emily sit's there openly flirting with me right in front of him and he doesn't notice. The only reason I haven't done anything with the girl is because I don't want to hurt him, but she's making it awfully hard not too."

Eston shook his head. "Love is blind. And don't you ever give in to temptation from her. You're better than that. Your mother and I raised you better than that."

Dorian mumbled under his breath. "Yeah love is blind."

"What was that?" Eston asked.

"Nothing dad. I just don't get it. Why not give in? I'd get some fun out of it and I bet Tristan would never even know. Whats the point in not giving in?" Dorian questioned, wanting to know the answers.

Appalled at his sons words, Eston dropped his fork, losing his appetite. "Because you'd be betraying your friend! It's not right, it's not worth it in the end. What if you had met a girl you feel in love with, and then she went behind your back with Tristan? You wouldn't be too happy now would you." Dorian scowled at his father's words. Like a girl would ever go for Tristan if they had him. "Knock this off right now Dorian! Your mother would be so disappointed if she knew you were even thinking that way!"

"Well mother's not here now is she! She left us alone!" Dorian had yelled at his father. Eston closed his eyes as a few tears slipped down his cheeks. "I'm-I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean that. I just miss her."

Hurt was clear in his eyes and his dad stood up and pulled his son into a hug. "I miss her too. It's ok, we all say things we don't mean sometimes. Just try putting yourself in Tristan's shoes, don't give in son. Be the better person here."

"I will dad, I will." Dorian letting out a sigh full of angst.

"I know your hormones are raging at this age, but when you find the one, the waiting will be worth it." Eston said pulling his son back and holding his shoulders while staring into his eyes. Smiling he let go and sat back down, resuming eating.

Dorian really looked at his father, he looked haggard and all over exhausted. He had loved mother so much, and her emptiness was taking a toll on his health. Shaking his head Dorian started talking about a different subject. "Mr. Mason's house sold and the people moved in today."

"Oh? Who are the new neighbors then?" Eston asked curious.

"The Whitfield's. From Knothole. There is a girl my age I think, her name is Briar Rose, absolutely gorgeous, you have to see her dad. She came here with her mother, never did catch her mother's name though. I helped them move in, more like helped Briar move in. Her mother is sick or something and she takes care of her, or I think so. She's a strange one, didn't act at all like I expected. Usually girls are all over me, but she's a bit of an ice queen. I did make a little progress by the end though." Dorian finished thinking of Briar.

Eston noticed the look on his sons face and smiled to himself realizing how taken Dorian was with this Briar. "Sounds intriguing, you'll have to introduce me next chance. Some women have been hurt, or are stressed so much that they build up layers around themselves to protect them. You just have to work on them and show 'em what a great guy you are and eventually you'll get them."

"I guess, anyways she seems real nice besides that." Dorian replied getting up from his seat and taking his dads and his own plates to the sink and washing them.

Eston grabbed the bow mounted on the wall and headed for the door. "When your done meet me outside." He set up the hay bale by the fence and waited for Dorian who stepped out of the house a few minutes later with a questioning look. "I think your old enough to start learning how to use this bow. I've been saving my money and bought a quiver and arrows for you to use on this hay bale I brought back from the barn." Eston said grinning at his dumbstruck son.

"Really! Oh dad thanks! This is awesome!" Dorian said matching his fathers grin and grabbing the bow and quiver that was offered to him.

"I was going to wait until your birthday, but I couldn't. This is your birthday present, it's just early. And remember once you turn 16 you'll have to start working at the barn." Eston replied waiting for his sons response.

"That's fine dad, thank you! Yes I know I'll have to start working, won't be too bad." Dorian remarked with a mischievous grin.

Laughing Eston shook his head. "Oh yeah, we'll see what you have to say once you start!" He then started instructing his son on how to properly use the bow, and was astounded when his first shot hit dead in the middle of the hay bale. "Wow, thats… thats great son!" Then he muttered under his breath, "Maybe you truly are a hero…" After a few hours of practicing Dorian and his father went inside to get ready for bed. Eston slapped his hand on Dorian's shoulders. "Son, you make me proud. I know it hasn't been easy since your mother passed, but remember everything happens for a reason. Always try to look on the bright side of things. I'll see you tomorrow." Hugging him one last time he turned and headed towards his room.

Dorian stood there for a second still taking in his father's words. How did his father remain so upbeat when his soul mate had died? He didn't quite understand it but he didn't need to at the time. He mounted the bow, changed his clothes and quickly drifted off into a blissful sleep, dreaming of the girl that now lived across the street.

The next day Dorian woke up early, eager to practice with his bow more. His father had already left for work and he dragged himself out of bed and went about his morning routine. Once ready to go he made breakfast, wolfing it down, eager to get outside. Snatching the bow from the mount he headed outside and practiced with a perfect stance already. Briar had gotten up early as well, needing to go into town for supplies. She slipped on her navy blue dress, much the same like her black dress, with gold lining instead of silver. Making sure her mother was still fast asleep she stepped outside the house and froze. Dorian was across the street shooting a bow, with flawless aim. She closed the door watching him, interested in the bow he was holding.

Dorian spotted her out of the corner of his eye and smirked while he shot, watching her watch him. "You know it's rude to stare." He said firing his last arrow, it landing right in the middle of a cluster of arrows in the center of the hay bale. Turning towards her, she walked up to him.

"Skorm's bow? How did you get that? Thats was Ranger's!" She asked examining the bow in his hand.

"I know, he gave it to me when I was 5 years old. My father told me that Ranger had said the bow picks it's next owner and that it picked me. But that it wasn't evil." Shrugging his shoulders he walked to the hay bale, taking the arrows out and setting them back in the quiver on his back.

Briar watched while crossing her arms. "Ranger lived a few houses down from me. Before he passed. Poor Briar Rose she was so heartbroken. She moved away once he died. Why would the bow chose you? And why would he still give it too you and not his own kids? It's common knowledge that was his favorite weapon."

"He was my idol, I was thrilled when he gave it to me. I have no idea why he did, but I'm grateful he did. Briar Rose? Your name?" Dorian said walking back over to her. "And why are you up so early? Planning on going somewhere?"

She hesitated, not sure if she should tell him or not, but not having much of a choice. "Yes, Briar Rose, the Hero, Ranger's wife. She's my namesake. Mother loved her, was always a huge fan and decided to name me after her. I'm going into town for supplies. We need some food and such. You're lucky he gave it to you."

Dorian grinned. "I am lucky. Huh, I guess I never figured that out. It is a good name however. Do you need some help? Maybe a guide and someone to help you carry stuff home?"

"Do you have nothing better to do than wait around and pester the people who pass?" Briar asked annoyed.

"Only when they're beautiful." Dorian replied setting the bow and quiver down on the porch and offering his arm for her to take.

She narrowed her eyes even as a small blush spread on her cheeks and took his arm. "Do not think that this means anything. I'm just going to need your help."

"Keep telling yourself that dear." Dorian said amused.

Lifting an eyebrow she ignored his comment, almost worried that he might be right. Almost. "Think what you wish." While they walked Dorian told her all about Oakvale and the people who lived there. She listened mostly silent, noticing that whenever they passed a young girl they would give Dorian goo-goo eyes and glare at her. Similarly, if they passed a young man, they would look her up and down smiling and then give Dorian a dirty look. Dorian was unfazed and would smile back at the guys and wink at some of the girls. "Really? Must you make such a fool of yourself while I'm with you?" Briar finally spoke up irritated.

"Whatever do you mean? I just don't let people being jealous of me get to me. I'm used to it." He replied smirking. Briar rolled her eyes while he directed them into a store. "Good morning Mr. Gibbons! And how are you this fine day?" Dorian said stepping into the store. Mr. Gibbons was standing behind the counter talking with his daughter, and upon hearing Dorian both of their faces lit up, but when they turned and saw him arm and arm with this new girl, their faces fell a bit.

"Good morning Dorian, I'm doing good, and who is this young lady on your arm?" Mr. Gibbons said in his cheery voice, feeling bad for his daughter who stood there with a sullen expression.

Before he could respond, Briar stepped up letting go of his arm and stuck her hand out. "Hello, I'm Briar Rose Whitfield. My mother and I just moved here. Dorian was just helping show me around town and was going to carry the supplies I pick up."

Mr. Gibbons shook her hand. "Well nice to meet you Briar Rose! This is my daughter Lauren here." Lauren stuck out her hand shaking Briar's and giving her a smile.

Briar laughed. "I think your the first girl that hasn't given me a glare yet. Nice to meet you Lauren."

Lauren's cheeks flushed red. "Oh, well I'm not like most girls around here."

"I'm not either, besides being pestered by my new neighbor, which is probably the cause of all the glares, I usually don't get out much and socialize. I'd rather stay home reading a book while taking care of mother." Briar said smiling back at the girl.

Lauren instantly perked up, and started asking her what books she liked, and so on. Dorian crossed his arms raising an eyebrow while the two girls talked. Mr. Gibbons beamed, happy that his daughter finally found someone like herself. "Well seems like you've finally found someone much like yourself, but before you two get carried away what can I help you with?"

"Oh, here I brought a list." Briar said handing him a small piece of paper.

Mr. Gibbons looked it over, collecting a small amount of food and supplies setting them on the counter. Briar and Lauren continued to talk while Dorian leaned against the counter bored. "Alright, thats everything." Mr. Gibbons announced.

"Oh, ok." Briar replied paying for her supplies and turning towards Lauren again. "I'm right across from Dorian if you ever want to visit. Take care! Thank you Mr. Gibbons."

"You are very welcome Miss. Whitfield. Come back anytime." Mr. Gibbons said grinning.

Lauren beamed at Briar, extremely happy to have met her. "Thanks! I think I will sometime. You take care too!"

Dorian bid his goodbyes as he picked up her purchases and walked out of the store. "Lauren's a nice girl, always was a bit… different than the other girls. Guess I shouldn't be surprised you two get along." He said as Briar gave him an annoyed look. "Anything else you need?"

"That is all for now. Lauren is very nice." Briar replied crossing her arms.

Before either one of them could say another word, Emily popped up out of nowhere next to Dorian. "Hey Dorian" She said smiling and batting her eyelashes at him. Turning towards Briar she leveled a look of contempt at the girl. "Hello Briar."

One corner of Briar's lips twitched, she was trying to hold back a snicker at the girl in front of her. "Miss. Brooks." Briar replied with an amused look.

Emily ignored her and turned back towards Dorian. "So Dorian, I've been looking for a gift for Tristan for his birthday coming up. You know him best, would you help me?" She said stepping closer towards him.

"Sorry Emily, I'm helping Briar right now." He said looking down at the girl who was trying to puff her chest out now.

Briar had let out a small chuckle and Emily's eyes narrowed. "So you can help some stranger but you can't even help your best friend's girlfriend?" Emily said pouting.

Once again Briar, seeing the uneasy look on Dorian's face, acted without thinking. "Considering that his best friend's 'girlfriend' is flirting with him I don't blame him."

Both Dorian and Emily's eyes widened a second in disbelief, then Emily spun around to face Briar. "How _dare_ you insult me? Do you have _any_ idea what I could do to you?"

Briar scoffed. "Do to me? _Please_, don't embarrass yourself." Emily, now throughly outraged brought a hand up to slap the other girl. Seeing her course of action Briar easily caught Emily's wrist. "I used to live in Knothole Glade. Our town used to be regularly attacked by _Balverines_, and you think you'd even be able to touch _me_?" Briar had a fierce look on her face. "Take your pathetic attempts elsewhere before _you_ find out what _I_ can do." She finished tossing Emily's wrist away.

Emily was fuming. "This is not over. You _will_ regret this! My father is the wealthiest man in Oakvale and you will pay!" She hissed.

Briar looked very entertained now with a small smile on her lips. "You're going to bring money into this? Then let me tell you this, your father _used_ to be the wealthiest man, until _I_ moved here." Emily looked disbelieving. "How else would mother and I be able to live without working? My grandfather left all of his fortune to my mother. And no, I will not tell you who he was for you are unworthy of knowing." With that she turned her amused gaze to Dorian. "You coming, or are you going to stay with this floozy?"

Dorian's jaw had dropped somewhere between the little outburst and he now snapped it closed offering out his free arm to Briar which she took. They walked away and Briar gave one last look over her shoulder. Emily was standing in the same spot looking like smoke could be coming out of her ears. People stopped to watch the exchange and had finally started to walk away gossiping amongst themselves. Feeling triumphant she held her head high with a smile on her face. Dorian looked down and smiled himself upon seeing her satisfied. "That was really something back there. No one has stood up to Emily before. Is it true what you said?"

Shifting uncomfortably Briar looked up at his inquiring expression. "Thanks, um what part? The part about Balverines attacking regularly? Yes that part is true." He gave her a look that said 'Nice try.' Sighing she looked away from his face and continued. "The part about me being the wealthiest person in Oakvale now? Yes, that part is true as well."

"Really? You don't act like it, and I mean that in a good way." Dorian said thoughtfully.

"Yes really. Thanks I guess. Mother always taught me not to flaunt it, brings bad luck and such." Briar replied, somewhat thankful that Dorian hadn't started treating her differently.

They arrived at Briar's house and she unlocked the door before turning to take her bag from Dorian. He waved his finger at her and opened the door for her. "No way your getting off the hook that easily."

She furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

He gestured for her to go into the house and she did. Following her he placed the bag on the counter and watched while she unpacked. "I mean it's time for you to open up a little. Who's your grandfather?"

"I'm positive that you'd know who he was but I'm not telling you. I was sworn to never tell anyone by my mother. And don't you dare laugh, that's the truth." She replied haughtily.

"Well thats not fair." Dorian pouted crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. She smirked but didn't reply. Letting out a sigh he asked her another question. "So what's wrong with your mother? Why do you have to take care of her?"

Briar finished putting her supplies away and faced him. "No one is really sure of what exactly is wrong. But she is weak, she can't walk on her own and sleeps a lot. The only time I ever leave her is to buy food and such. Some think she has a weak heart, but she didn't always used to be this way. She only started going down hill when I was 10. We moved here to get away from her past… but that is her story to tell not mine. And she won't tell even me what it is. Does that answer your question sufficiently?"

Dorian's arms fell back to his sides. "Yes it does, I'm sorry to hear that." Dorian looked out the window and saw Tristan slowly walking towards his house. "Uh oh."

"What?" Briar said stepping close to him to look out the window as well.

"Tristan. He doesn't look so good." Turning back to Briar he noticed how close she was and for the first time he got a good whiff of her. Lavender. She smelled like lavender. Noticing his gaze on her and how close she was Briar stepped back somewhat embarrassed. He grinned at her and took her hand once more bringing it up to his lips. "Farewell Briar, I have to go see what is wrong with Tristan. If you ever need help or someone to talk to you know where I am." Winking at her he turned and walked out the door and over to Tristan. Briar watched and narrowed her eyes. _So he thinks he can get me just like that? Oh this will be fun._ She thought turning away from the window

Dorian slung one of his arms around Tristan's shoulders and stuffed his other hand in his pocket. "What's wrong?"

"Emily. She dumped me." Was Tristan's reply.

Cringing Dorian looked at his friend as they both plopped down on the porch. "Do I want to ask why?"

"She didn't really say. But she was extremely angry. I didn't do anything so I have no idea." He said in an empty voice.

"Um, well I know why she was upset." Dorian said and he explained what happened. "Did you really never notice her flirting with me?"

Tristan looked up from his hands that he had placed over his face. "Of course I did, do you think me daft? I just ignored it. I liked Emily."

Patting his friends shoulder Dorian then stood. "I know you did, but you deserve better. Have you ever thought about Lauren?"

Tristan gave him a weird look. "Lauren? Mr. Gibbons daughter?" Dorian nodded. "Huh, no I guess I never have. But I was thinking maybe Briar-"

"Absolutely not." Dorian cut him off giving him a sharp look. "I let you have Emily, so Briar is mine."

Tristan chuckled as he got up. "So you've finally found someone that can keep your attention? I don't blame you, she's beautiful. And those curves! So have you guys done anything yet?"

"Yes she is gorgeous. No we haven't, she hasn't exactly been overly warm to me yet, but I'm working on it. Mark my words, one day, she will be mine. As far as I know now, she's always busy taking care of her mother. And she is a lot like Lauren, they got along swell when they met. But she's different than the girls around here, I can't quite put my finger on it." Dorian had replied lost in thought.

Tristan shook his head. "I never thought I'd see the day when a girl entranced you like this." Dorian frowned and smacked the back of Tristan's head. Tristan rubbed at the spot and frowned right back. "Hey!"

Now smirking Dorian showed his friend what his dad had bought him the night before.


	5. Tragedy with a First Kiss

Chapter 5

If you find any mistakes or something that doesn't quite make sense let me know! Hope you enjoy :D

Disclaimer: Fable and all that goes with it does not belong to me sadly :(

* * *

><p><strong>5 years later<strong>

20, thats how old Dorian was now. He had fully developed into a young man. Tallest and best looking person in Oakvale. However, he was still single. In a sense that is. Briar and him had become close friends, always talking to each other and hanging out. Dorian shamelessly ﬂirted with her, constantly trying to take their relationship to the next level. Briar would always laugh and deny him. In the meantime, Briar had become best friends with Lauren, who had started dating Tristan when she was 16 and he 18. They were now engaged and very happy together. Emily always tried getting back at Briar, arguing with her and attempting to set her up. Every time she did, Briar would turn it around and make Emily look like even more of a fool, thus earning Emily's ultimate hate. Ewan had left home when he was 18 and was never seen again, his mother died of heartache soon after. At the same time she died, Eston had taken ill and eventually passed away when Dorian was 19. Now alone, he owned his parents house plus the small farm and barn. Having started working with his father when he was 16, Dorian had no problem running the farm by himself with his father's employees.

When his father passed Skorm's bow had shimmered again for Dorian, though he ignored it as best he could. Now as he sat alone in his home in front of the fireplace he glanced over at it._ Why? Why does it always shimmer!_ He thought._ Why can't it just leave me alone!_ He dragged his hands down his face. Before he could think of anything else he heard footsteps on the porch, he got up and was halfway to the door when it was ﬂung open.

* * *

><p>Briar was tending to her mother, she had started to become increasingly sick, rarely waking up. On this particular night Briar was patting her forehead with a cool wash cloth when her eyes ﬂuttered open. "Briar?"<p>

"I'm right here mother, is everything ok?" She replied grasping her mother's hand.

Her mother's eyes were a crystal jade like her daughters, and held a startling clarity since she was usually confused when she was awake. "Briar, promise me to never tell anyone who your grandfather was. The only person you will be able to tell is the man you marry, and only once you have been married for at least 10 years. Then, and only then will you be able to tell someone else, and then they will have to swear secrecy."

Startled Briar answered her mother. "Of course, but why are you telling me this? I've already agreed to it before."

"I... I just wanted to make sure. I love you dear, never forget that. I'll always love you and even if I'm not here psychically I'll always be here in your heart. Never forget that." Her mother replied cupping her daughter's face and kissing her forehead.

"Mother... what are you talking about! Mother?" Briar was frantic as she saw the light dim and fade in her mother's eyes. Her mother's arms dropped lifelessly to her sides and her mouth slacked open. "Mother! Mother no! You can't leave me!" Briar howled on her mother's chest. Looking back up she knew she had to get out of the house. Closing her mother's lids she ran throwing the door to the house open. Before her brain registered where her legs had taken her, she had already hurled Dorian's door open. He was halfway to the door and froze seeing it was her and the look on her face. She however had not stopped and threw herself into his arms crying against his chest.

Dorian automatically wrapped his arms around her. "Whats wrong, what happened?" He whispered in her ear.

"Mother... she... she's... " Briar said in between sobs.

He shushed her, immediately understanding what happened. "Shush, it's ok, you don't have to say it." Picking her up he placed her on the couch he had previously occupied and looked her in the eyes. "I'll be back in less than a minute, need to close the door." With that he ran over to her house having seen she left her own door open and quietly shut it. Sprinting back to his house he closed the door and scooped Briar up again and sat down cradling her in his arms while she bawled into his chest, soaking his shirt in tears. He rocked her and stroked her hair, knowing that he couldn't exactly calm her and would have to wait out the storm.

After a few hours her sobs turned into hiccups. She looked up at him and he gave her a small smile. "I know this isn't going to be easy, but you have me with you, I'll help you as best as I can." He whispered placing a hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes and held his hand to her face, finally deep down accepting the feelings she had for him that she had always kept hidden from everyone, including herself. Opening her eyes she stared into his and timidly placed her free hand behind his neck pulling his face closer. Dorian was surprised at first but let her guide him to her. She closed her eyes again, this time he did as well and their lips touched for the first time. The kiss was soft and gentle, but perfect.

He chuckled and pulled back. She blushed and hid her face in his chest. Placing a finger under her chin he lifted her head forcing her to look at him. "I'm... I'm sorry I didn't-" She began.

"I've been waiting five years for that." Dorian said cutting her off. He tenderly pressed his lips against hers once more before standing up and carrying her into his spare room placing her into the bed.

"What?" Briar asked when he tucked her under the blankets.

He caressed her face and kissed her one more time. "You need sleep." Was all he said and walked out of the room closing the door.

The bow caught his attention once more and he slowly walked up to it. Not being able to resist the urge anymore he grabbed it._ "You'll grow old and die. You won't be able to protect her like you __want to. Give in to me, listen to me, and I can give you eternal life and youth."_ He heard the bow whispering to him. A bow. Whispering. Yes he must be going mad he thought. The voice was cold and emotionless, but the words it spoke, those words scared yet enticed him. Knowing that it wasn't right, he placed the bow back on the mount and walked away into his own room. Falling into a fitful sleep he dreamt, first of himself, old and wrinkled with grey hair, second of Briar dyeing from either disease or bandits. His third dream was that of himself, forever youthful, taking care of Briar and always being there for her, saving her from the bandits and somehow from the illnesses.


	6. An Ending or Beginning?

Chapter 6

Last chapter!  
>If you find any mistakes or something that doesn't quite make sense let me know! Hope you have enjoyed my little story! If you did stay tuned, I should start publishing some chapters of my Fable 2 fanfic soon. :D<p>

Disclaimer: Fable and all that goes with it does not belong to me sadly :(

* * *

><p><strong>5 years later <strong>

Dorian walked through the door to his house, returning from work. He smiled when he saw his wife standing in the kitchen, heavily with child and cooking. He hugged her from behind and kissed her neck. "Hello my love." He whispered in her ear.

Briar smiled and turned around in his arms, which was difficult because of her stomach. Finally she was facing him and pulled him down to kiss his lips. "Have a good day at work?" She asked turning back to her cooking adding the finishing touches before serving it.

"Of course, how could I not have a good day knowing I'll come home to the most beautiful and perfect woman a man could ask for?" He replied grinning at her.

Briar raised an eyebrow but sat down at the table. "Are you trying to win me over with ﬂattery or something?" She asked with a impish grin.

"My love, I've already won you over." He replied with a cheeky smile and cupping her face kissing her deeply.

"Hmm, I guess you have. But I think I'll need more testing of those lips for now." She replied pulling him to her again.

He obliged but broke the kiss sooner than she'd have wanted. Pouting she crossed her arms. He chuckled and poked her nose. "The food will get cold love." Sitting down in his own chair he started to eat. "So how is Lauren?"

Briar rolled her eyes. "Lauren is fine, although little Ewan is quite the handful. I wonder how our little bundle will be." She replied rubbing her swollen stomach affectionately.

"I'm sure he is, although I have to say I'm still surprised they named him after Ewan and that Tristan didn't want to name the little tyke after himself. Although if they have another boy this time I bet he will." Dorian replied thoughtfully.

Briar smirked. "Yes I am as well. I hope that Lauren has her's the same day as I! Wouldn't that be funny!"

Dorian smirked. "It would be something now would it." Finishing eating he helped Briar clean up the dishes and then they cuddled on the couch.

"I love you. So much, I'm so lucky." Briar said resting her head on his shoulder.

"And I love you. I believe I am the lucky one love." He replied holding her close and never wanting to let go.

Smiling warmly she got up and kissed him. "Now I think it's time for bed. Ugh I get tired so easily nowadays!"

"Well that's because you're pregnant, maybe you should be taking it easy?" He asked helping her up off the couch and kissing her again.

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Take it easy? Sorry, not for me! Are you coming to bed." She called over her shoulder.

"In a little bit." He replied watching her walk away.

"Don't be too long!" She called changing into her nightclothes and climbing into bed.

Dorian waited until she was fast asleep and then turned looking at the bow on the mount. Once more it was shimmering, it hadn't stopped for the past week. Giving in he took it down holding it. Once more the bow repeated the same words it always said._ "You'll grow old and die. You __won't be able to protect her like you want to. Give in to me, listen to me, and I can give you eternal life and youth."_

"I'm listening." Was all Dorian said. He couldn't bear the thought of not being there for Briar, he had finally broke down and decided to at least listen.

_"Good. Take me to the crypts."_ It said in that emotionless, cold voice. Without thinking Dorian grasped the bow and walked out of his house heading to the crypts. The bow guided him once there to a big room and instructed him to read the inscription on it.

Sighing in frustration he furrowed his brow. "How am I supposed to do that? I can't read it!"

_"Look again."_ The bow replied.

Right before his eyes the inscription changed from strange symbols into readable words.

"From darkness I call thee, with the evil one's ultimate weapon. Listen to me and grant my wish. Then you shall reave your reward."

Right before his eyes the bow glowed red and then black. Out of it shot a windstorm, and three thrones formed on one side of the crypt. Dorian stepped back towards the door and the ﬂoor in the middle fell creating a black hole of nothing. From the hole three shadows burst and formed in front of the thrones. "Welcome." They each chimed in the same cold emotionless voice as the bow. "And what have you summoned us, the Shadow Court for? What is your wish?"

Scared Dorian contemplated turning around and running as fast as he could. Shaking his head he stepped forward. "I wish for eternal life and youth."

The Judges snickered and whispered amongst themselves before turning back to the young scared man before them. "If we grant your wish you will have to bring us a sacrifice every five years. They will trade their youth and beauty so you may retain yours. Will you be able to do this?"

Dorian thought, would he be able to do that? It didn't matter, he'd be able to protect Briar, he wouldn't die! "Yes."

Once more the Judges laughed and then the middle one pointed his finger at Dorian. A black shadow came out and hit Dorian in the chest, spreading throughout his whole body. At first he thought they were killing him and he screamed dropping the bow and trying to get the shadow off. It hurt in a weird way and had a ominous feel. After a few minutes the shadows receded and he was on the ﬂoor panting. A dark seal had appeared before him, black and had a design of worms or maggots on the front. "Send your sacrifice with this seal every five years. But remember, when the sacrifices stop, we will come for you." Once said the three shadows converged and shot up into the seemingly never ending ceiling.

Dorian slowly got to his feet and picked up the bow and seal. The seal slightly cut into his hand and gave him a feeling of dread. At the moment nothing could bring him down though, or so he thought. He was immortal, he would never have to fear death again. Feeling almost giddy he ran out of the crypts and stopped short when he saw his beloved town. Shadows were consuming it and he could hear the villagers screaming. Starting to run towards his home he saw the shadows creeping slowly towards it. He sprinted to it and threw the door open. Briar was huddled in a corner, relief washing over her face when she saw him. She ran into his arms. "Whats going on? I awoke to screams and you weren't there. I was so afraid!" He held her but didn't reply, tears streaming down his face as he realized his grave mistake. She looked up and saw the guilt in his eyes. Cupping his cheek she forced him to look at her. "Oh Dorian, what did you do?"

"I... I just wanted... I just wanted to protect you! They never told me they'd... they'd take the whole village! What have I done, Briar I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I just wanted to be with you forever." He sobbed into her shoulder.

Briar let some tears slip from her eyes. "Dorian, you fool, you can't cheat death without giving everything up. I still love you, I'll always love you." Bringing his head up she pressed her lips to his. "Dorian, my grandfather he was-" She was cut off by a shadow pulling her out of his grip.

Struggling to hold her he yelled at them. "NO! You will not have her! I didn't want this! The deal is off! BRIAR! NOOOO!" He screamed while he watched the shadows steal Briar's youth. After she dropped down and he caught her before she hit the ﬂoor. "Briar, no Briar! Stay with me I'll fix this, I'll... I'll do whatever it takes!"

Smiling up at him sadly she weakly hugged him. "I love you." She said before her eyes dimmed and her body went limp in his arms.

He clutched her body close to his and cried the entire night. When the morning rays ﬂooded in through the window his tears had dried and he stared blankly down at the withered body in his arms. He picked her up and set her body on the couch, slipping her wedding ring off and into his pocket. Caressing her cheek and passing his hand over her now still stomach he couldn't help but feel like the worst thing in the world, and now he would live forever on top of it. He grabbed his quiver and bow strapping them to his back and walked through the abnormally quite town that was now destroyed, bodies littering the streets. Sitting on the docks he waited for the next ship to port. When it did he looked upon the sailors with solemn eyes. "What... what in Avo's name happened here!" A crew member asked.

"I don't know." He lied. "I was gone and came back early this morning to find the town like this, my friends, my family, my wife..." He trailed off hiding his head in his arms.

The crew member patted him on the shoulder and then held his hand out for him. "Come on, we'll get ye out o' here. What's yer name boy? Mines Jack."

Dorian clasped the man's hand, and stood up. "Call me Reaver." He said darkly thinking of the inscription on the bow he had read and walked onto the ship not looking back while they sailed out of port.

* * *

><p>Reaver quickly adapted to a sailor's life, helping out while they sailed along the coast trading. The news of Oakvale's demise spread fast and soon the whole of Albion knew the town was destroyed, but no one knew how or why. Finally the crew decided they needed to sail to Twinblade's old bandit camp, which they avoided as much as possible. It would be Reaver's first trip there, and one that would shape him into the man - or monster - he was now.<p>

* * *

><p>Reaver slowly opened his eyes and cursed walking over to where the ring had fell and picked it up not looking at it. During his remembrance a few rouge tears had slipped down his face and he brushed them away angrily. "I am Reaver. Not that pathetic man." Unfortunately he still couldn't imagine parting with the two items and placed them back in the chest sighing. Locking it he blew out the lamp and strode to his study pouring a glass of wine for himself. How long had it been since then? 500 years. 500 long, exciting, satisfying years.<em> Hmm, I need to send a sacrifice soon, <em>_I also think I shall commission a new statue of myself._ He thought to himself. Bringing the glass to his lips he made up his mind. He would find someone sooner or later for those deplorable Judges and would make arrangements for the statue to be made in the next few days. What he didn't know, was that the woman who would walk into his manor during that statue, would forever change his life.


End file.
